


A Twist of Circumstances

by duchessduchie



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: #QueenWilhelmina, #kingRobert, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Developing Friendships, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Dynamics, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessduchie/pseuds/duchessduchie
Summary: When Liam dies in a plane crash, Robert is left to handle an imploding family, the possible dissolution of the monarchy, and an unknown enemy.  A what-if fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have adored the Prince Robert character since the first episode of the series, and I was beyond thrilled when he turned out to be alive. I always wondered what would have happened if he hadn’t died. This fic is my attempt to see what would have been the same or different for the family. This is not going to follow the series exactly because keeping Robert alive and Liam dead changes things. I also brought my other favorite character in much earlier than he or she appears in the series. 
> 
> FYI: In the first episode Liam is 21 and Robert is 23. In his fic, Liam was 21 going on 22 and Robert is 27.

**Chapter 1**

Liam was dead.

The same three words kept playing over and over in Robert’s head.

Robert was in the medical bay of the HMS Queen Matilda Aircraft Carrier’s when his Captain informed Robert that “Prince Liam” was dead. Robert thought he heard him wrong. Liam was safely at University. It was not like Liam was flying an F-35 in an active combat zone like Robert. How could Liam be dead?

The Palace requested Robert’s immediate return to London. The news was not yet public.

Robert was exhausted, but he used the travel time from the Queen Matilda to London to prepare himself for what would be expected of him in the weeks to come. Sleep would have to wait. He was the firstborn son of King Simon and Queen Helena, and heir to the throne of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland—for now at least.

The Queen greeted Robert when he arrived. She was already wearing black.

“Mum,” he kissed her cheek.

“Thank God you are here. Elenor has been behaving like a common whore flashing-” his mother moved away from him to hold up a new paper with the headline ‘Royal Beaver’ and a picture of his little sister revealing the fact she was not wearing underwear.

Robert made a face at the picture of his little sister. 

“-to all of Paris, and your father is no help today. He locked himself away since the news about Liam. We are in a crisis here,” seethed his mother.

“I am sorry about Liam.” His mother’s eyes softened for a brief moment before she returned to being Queen. “A party week in the Bahamas when he was supposed to be sitting for exams! The press is going to have a field day with that.” Exclaimed his mother.

The Queen would have laid into Liam for his behavior if he was alive. Robert was not impressed by his brother’s behavior either, but it was neither here nor there at this point.

His mother continued her rant. “Labor is going to have a field day with the fact they are going to have to pay for a new jet for us.”

“It was a plane crash?” Questioned Robert. He was taken back by the news of how his brother died. As a pilot, Robert knew all too well how dangerous flying could be.

The Queen frowned. “Yes. No survivors.” 

Robert took in the new information. “Have we confirmed his death to the press yet?” He needed to know where they stood and what would need to be done.

The Queen appreciated having one person in the family who understood that duty came first. “No, we will do it shortly. We needed to wait till the other passengers' families are notified.” She was all business and did not see the look of alarm on Robert’s face.

Robert’s heart dropped to the bottom of his chest. There were other passengers? Was _she_ on board? Robert hoped his voice did not betray his alarm when he asked “Others? Who was on board?”

“Ashok and Holdon.” The Queen did not see relief flash on Robert’s face that she was not onboard the jet.

Robert presumed that royal personnel were also on board but knew better than to ask his mother for names. Something would have to be done for their families. “How long before we are going to notify the press?” 

“A couple of hours I expect.” The Queen flippantly stated. 

Robert should have enough time to see her. She deserved to be told in person that Liam was dead and not find out on the news like the rest of the world. It was the right thing to do. It had nothing to do with the fact he wanted to see her.

They turned when they heard a knock and the doors open. Lucius entered. “Your Majesty, Princess Elenor will be arriving in ten minutes.”

The Queen dismissed him. “Thank you, Lucius.”

Lucius exited the room.

The Queen turned to Robert with a frown on her face. “I better go tell your sister that Liam is dead.” His mother’s tone was flat. There was no love loss between Len and their mother.

Robert knew he would need to be the one the one to tell Len that her twin was dead. He placed a hand on his mother’s arm. “I will take care of Len. You have enough to do.”

His mother gave him a sincere smile. “You are such a good boy.”

Robert had not been a boy in years, but he let her comment pass without commenting. He knew it was his mother’s way of complimenting him. Robert also knew she was expecting a compliment in return. “England is lucky to have you as Queen.”

His mother seemed pleased with his statement. “Yes, it is.” 

\- - - -

Robert opened the helicopter door and frowned in displeasure. Len was sprawled across the seats, clutching a bottle of champagne, her makeup and hair in disarray, and the same clothes as she was in the newspaper photos.

Robert gently shook her shoulder to wake her. She opened eyes. “Robbie?”

He gave her a tight smile. “Hello, Len.”

His sister struggled to right herself. It was clear she must be using again. Robert reached for her to pull her out of the helicopter and towards the Palace. She reeked of alcohol, cigarets, and sex. 

He half carried, half walked her to her room. At each step, the anger in him built and built. He was supposed to protect his little sister, but he failed her. Robert was not accustomed to failure. Robert would need to do better with Len. She was now second in line to the throne.

When Robert opened the door to Len’s room, he was hit by the distinctive smell of marijuana. Robert would have palace security do a sweep of her room for drugs, knowing that marijuana was the least of his worries regarding his sister’s recreational drug use.

He sat her down on the bed and went to grab her a bottle of chilled water. Robert handed Len the bottle of water and sat down next to her.

Len broke the silence. “You didn’t have to come all the way back to England just because I didn’t call you back.”

Robert knew there was no easy way to tell Len what happened. “Liam is dead.” He said softly.

Len starred back at him in shock. Robert reached to pull her into a hug. He winced when she returned the embrace. Len let him hold her for a bit before she pulled away from him. She was biting her lip as if to stop herself from crying.

Robert needed to start to prepare her for what is come. “You are second in-line now.”

Len nodded her head in understanding.

Robert wondered if she fully understood what that role meant. “No more nights like last night. Ok?” Robert stated as gently as he could.

Len did not look at him. “I’ll do better. I Promise.” She whispered.

Robert hoped Len meant it. Not only for the monarchy’s sake but for her sake as well. “I cannot lose another sibling.” Especially the one person he loved the most in the family.

Len still refused to look at him.

“Get some sleep.” He stood up and kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”

\- - - -

The last time Robert saw his father, his father told Robert that he was not fit to be king, and because of Robert’s shortcomings, his father was going to disband the monarchy. They have not spoken to each other since that day, over four months ago. However, social niceties required Robert to see his father today. Robert was sure that his father would not be happy to see him, after all, his father just lost the son that would make the better king.

Robert walked into his father’s office. His father was drinking what looked to be Scotch at his desk. He had not seen his father drink at this time in the morning since his father learned of one of the Queen’s affairs a nearly a decade ago. It was a bad time for the family. Robert kept Liam and Len as far from the Palace as possible. 

Robert sat down in a chair in front of his father’s desk. His father did not acknowledge Robert’s presence but instead continued to drink. Robert broke the silence. “I told Len. She is in her room.” His father continued to drink. Robert pressed on. “I am sorry about Liam.”

At Robert’s comment, the King looked at Robert. His eyes and voice were cold. “Are you?”

Robert was taken back by his father’s question. “Of course, father. He is my brother.”

His father took another sip of his Scotch. The King gave Robert a look that only meant one thing; the King was assessing and weighing Robert. Robert had seen that look on his father’s face his whole life. “If I find out that you were involved in his death in any way-”

“I had nothing to do with Liam’s death.” Interrupted Robert. What type of monster did his father think he was? “It was a plane crash.” His protestations of innocence fell on death ears. Robert tried a different tact with his father. He tried logic. “I have nothing to gain by my brother’s death.” That was not precisely true, but it was close enough. 

The King just took another sip of his Scotch and kept assessing Robert.

There was no point in talking to his father. Too much was said today and the day before Robert left. Robert looked down at his watch. He needed to leave now if he was going to be able to tell her in person. Robert moved to leave the room but stopped when his father started to speak again.

“The good ones always die young,” implying that Robert was not a good one.

After all Robert’s hard work and sacrifices, how dare his father say that? Robert never hated someone as much as his father. His father was going to regret everything he said to Robert.

\- - -

Robert did not have time to change from his uniform if he was going to make it to her flat before the news of Liam’s death broke.

He hoped he was not too late.

Robert knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the tearstained face of Wilhelmina Morano.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert knocked. 

The door opened to reveal the tearstained face of Wilhelmina Morano.

Robert could hear the news the background. 

_“It is with a heavy hearts that we now have confirmation that His Royal Highness Prince Liam is gone. Confirmation was made just minutes ago. The Palace confirmed that a jet carrying Prince Liam from the Bahamas to England went down. There were no survivors. Prince Liam was in the Bahamas for a charity function—”_

Robert was too late to tell Willow the news in person. 

Willow threw her arms around Robert. Her actions surprised him. Robert was unsure what to do. He had never held her before. Robert was always careful in the past not to touch her. Afraid that he might give away too much. Robert carefully wrapped his hands around her waist and held her as she cried. Robert could not help the small smile that appeared on his face as he relaxed into the embrace as she cried and he ignored the pain in his shoulder. 

Willow was Liam’s best friend since she came to live with her grandfather after her parent’s death when she was ten. As Liam’s best friend, she was a fixture at the Palace. Robert was not a fan of Liam’s friends, a five year age gap would do that, but Robert appreciated the fact that she was the one friend that kept Liam out of scrapes or if he got into scrapes she was the one that got Liam out of them, so Robert did not have to.

Robert never gave her much thought until four years ago when she bested him in a polo match. It was unusual for a woman to play, but given her father’s legacy, it was not too surprising. His interest in Willow was peeked. He started to pay attention, watching from a distance, as she grew into herself. It was then Robert became aware of her painfully obvious crush on Liam.

A year ago he attended a fundraiser for her grandfather’s charity, the moment Willow walked down the stairs Robert decided he wanted her. 

Willow pulled away. “I am sorry crying here when you just lost your brother.” She wiped her tears with her hands and motioned Robert inside her flat. 

She was the first person today that thought about what he was going through. It was why she was so special. Robert followed Willow to her couch and set an appropriate distance from her. 

“I am so sorry for your loss Your Highness.” Her voice radiated sympathy. 

“You just lost your best friend. It is understandable.” His words were supposed to comfort her, but the had the opposite effect. 

Guilt was written across her face. She quietly revealed to him, “I haven’t spoken to Liam since the night you left.” 

Robert flash of surprise crossed his face. He also felt a pang of guilt for his role that night. 

_Robert watched as Liam lined up the dart and threw. It was a bullseye. His brother must have been practicing.“So what wild party are you going to tonight?”_

_“None,” Liam said flatly. He threw another dart._

_It was unusual for Liam not to be partying on a Friday night. Robert looked at Liam inquisitively._

_Liam turned from dart board to face his brother. “I have a thing” Liam hesitantly added, “with Willow.”_

_Liam had “things” with Willow all the time. They were best friends, but it was something Liam’s tone and body language that alarmed Robert. Robert kept his face neutral. “Oh?”_

_“I think she thinks it is a date.” Confided Liam._

_Robert was not happy, but he kept the anger out of his voice. “Is it?” It was one thing if Willow thought it was a date and it was not, but it was an entirely different situation if both of them thought it was a date._

_Liam took a deep breath. “I don’t know. Maybe.” There was uncertainty in his voice._

_“Liam it is either a date, or it is not.” Robert did not have time for indecisiveness. “Which one is it?" Bit out, Robert._

_“It’s a date?” Liam looked at Robert as if Robert knew the answer._

_Robert wanted to throttle his brother. “You do not sound very sure.”_

_Liam turned back to the dart board and threw his dart before speaking again as if he was repeating something he was forced to memorize. “Willow has the right pedigree and education. She would be a perfect girlfriend for a prince.”_

_Robert also added in his head that Willow was graceful, kind, thoughtful, beautiful, and had the biggest heart.“Yes, she would be perfect.” Robert was quite aware of Willow’s qualities and did not need to hear his brother speak of them. He liked it better when Liam was a clueless prat._

_Liam stated with conviction. “And she is my best friend.” Liam went to pull his darts from the dartboard._

_Robert was well aware of that fact. He also knew how important the friendship was to Liam. If Robert were able to persuade Liam that dating Willow would ruin the friendship, then Liam would not date Willow._

_“Are you sure you want to risk your friendship?” Robert hoped he sounded like a supportive brother._

_Liam shot Robert a surprised look as Liam walked back to where Robert was standing. “I thought you liked Willow.” Willow was one of the few females that Liam thought Robert would approve of him dating._

_“I do.” Robert lined up his dart with the dartboard. “More than you know,” came out of his mouth before Robert realized what he said. Robert cleared his throat and continued speaking. “But you're my brother.” Who was going on a date with Robert’s Willow. “I have to look out for your interests.” And Robert had to look out for his own above everyone else’s. It was the way of the world. Robert threw the dart. “You should not risk your friendship for a relationship that is going to fail.” The dart landed on the bullseye, and so did Robert’s point._

_Liam became defensive. “I’ve had a relationship before.”_

_Robert rolled his eyes at his brother's statement. “Yes, one.” Mocked Robert. “You and Gemma spent most of your time cheating on each other.” He was rather surprised Liam brought up that particular disaster, although that relationship did keep Liam from noticing Willow for years. “It is hardly a glowing review for your skill at relationships.” Robert pointed out._

_“At least I don’t keep my relationships secret.” Retorted Liam._

_“What does that mean?” Demanded Robert. He threw another dart._

_“If I had a girl like Kathryn, I wouldn’t hide her.”_

_Ah, the Kathryn issue. A sardonic smile appeared on Robert’s face. Kathryn was nothing more than a girl to keep Robert amused. She knew the reality of the situation and did not ask for more. When Robert had hit on Kathryn, Robert was unaware of Liam's interest in her. Later, after Robert started to see her, Liam behavior towards Robert and Kathryn made it clear that Liam was interested in her. Kathryn was not worth the bother she was creating in Robert’s life. Liam was welcome to Kathryn after Robert was done with her. A plan started to unfold in his head._

_“How about you and Wilhelmina come with me?” Liam looked at Robert questioningly. "I am supposed to meet up with Kathryn after the pub closes.” Robert was planning to end things with Kathryn tonight, but that could be postponed for this. “A group thing will take the pressure off of the situation while you figure out what you want.” Robert threw the dart and got his third bullseye._

_Liam liked Robert’ s solution.“That would be perfect.”_

_Dangling the possibility of seeing Kathryn was the right move._

_Liam smiled broadly at Robert. “You are the best, brother.”_

_Robert felt a twinge of guilt but pushed it down. It was for everyone's good if Willow and Liam never were._

_Robert’s plan went better than he could have hoped for when he made it._

_Liam spent most of the night focused on Kathryn, and Willow spent her time watching Liam. Willow was excellent at reading his brother. The smile that was initially on Willow’s face at the start of the night fade to a deep frown as the night progressed._

_“I’ll get us some more pints.” Offered Kathryn. She stood to leave the table the four of them were sitting at in the pub._

_Robert stood up to help Kathryn. It was the perfect time to give Liam and Willow some time alone because Willow was seething in her seat and Liam was oblivious to his date’s mood._

_Robert took a position at the bar so he could see Liam and Willow. From Robert’s view, he could see what looked and sounded like an argument between the two of them. Robert tried not to smile as everything fell into place._

_Kathryn went to grab something from upstairs and missed Willow suddenly standing up._

_“I told you I wouldn’t be that girl waiting for you to show up, Liam.” Her voice was loud enough that Robert could hear her, although he acted as if he could not. “And yet here I am, waiting for you to show up again.”_

_Liam looked surprised. “I never asked you to.”_

_Willow nodded her head in acceptance. “Fine. I’m done, Your Highness.” In all the years that Robert had known Willow she had never called Liam Your Highness, he was always Liam to her._

_Something must have dawned on Liam what her words meant for him. He stood up and reached for Willow's arm. “Willow-” he pleaded._

_Robert started to make his way back over to the table._

_“Let me go.” Willow’s voice caught as if she was trying not to cry “Please.”_

_Liam released Willow’s arm, and she rushed past Robert to leave. He could see that she was crying._

_Robert pretended to be clueless when he asked Liam “What happened?”_

_Liam looked pained.“I think I just lost my best friend.”_

_Robert opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Liam, “I think I should go after her.”_

_Liam moved towards the door._

_“No!” That would ruin Robert’s plan. Robert needed to convince Liam it was for the best. “She needs some space. You did the right thing.” Robert gave Liam a supportive smile. “Don’t beat yourself up over it. She will thank you in the long run.” Liam seemed to be accepting Robert’s statements at face value. “You stay here and finish your pint. I’ll make sure that she gets home safe. It is time for me to leave anyway.”_

_Liam looked hesitant.“But Kathryn-”_

_Robert should say goodbye to Kathryn before he left for his six-month deployment. He would give Kathryn a call later. She was a good sport. “Give her my apologies. She’ll understand.”_

_Liam gave Robert a partial smile. “Sure” and hugged Robert goodbye._

_“Try not to get into much trouble while I’m away Sparrow,” Robert said as he exited the pub._

_Robert did not have to look far to find Willow. He spotted her sitting on a bench. Robert heard stifling as he approached. Robert did not like seeing her hurt, but her crush on his brother needed to end. He hoped Willow’s fascination with his brother was finally over. Robert had thought so before, but here he was again dealing with the fallout. Robert sat down next to Willow and handed her a handkerchief as he had done once before._

_Willow turned to face him and grabbed the offered handkerchief._

_She despondently asked, “How much did you hear?”_

_Robert winced, he did not want to lie to her, so he sidestepped the question. “My brother is a complete prat.” Leaving it unsaid that he heard it all._

_Willow let out an unexpected laugh. “You’ve said that before Your Highness.”_

_Robert nodded his head.“I still mean it.” He paused for a minute before telling her with complete sincerity that “You deserve to be someone’s first choice.”_

_Willow gave him a small but sincere smile. “You’ve told me that before too.” She teased._

_He had said that. Robert smiled back and smoothly said, “Maybe you’ll finally listen to me.” He wanted her to. It would make everything much easier._

_Willow’s smile grew wider but then disappeared as she looked like she was deep in thought._

_Robert needed to get going. It was going to be an early morning for him. He had to report for duty. “It’s late. I’ll take you home.”_

_Willow looked thrown off guard by Robert’s statement. “I can just take a taxi.” She never expected his offer. “You should get back in there, Your Highness,” indicating with her head that she meant the pub._

_“I need to leave now anyway. Your flat is on the way to the Palace.” Explained Robert._

_“Are you sure it isn’t an inconvenience?” Asked Willow hesitantly. She looked very unsure._

_Robert needed to reassure her. “It isn’t.” It was what he planned all along._

Fights between Liam and Willow were rare over the years, but they always mended things. Liam never indicated that anything was amiss when Robert last spoke to Liam, but their conversation was brief. When Robert left, he assumed that by the time he returned Liam and Willow would friends again, and Willow would be over any crush she had on his brother. He miscalculated. 

“I am sure that Liam knew how much you care-” Robert stopped to correct himself “cared for him.” Comforted Robert. 

Willow sniffled.

Robert reached to offer a handkerchief, but he did not keep one on him when deployed. 

Willow did not look convinced by Robert’s statement. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “The last thing I said to him was that I was done with him.” 

“You have nothing to feel guilty about.” Assured Robert he reached out a hand to comfort Willow but drew it back. If Willow felt guilty, then Robert should feel guilty, and Robert had no intention of feeling guilty for his justified actions. “You need to absolve yourself of guilt.” A text alert from Robert’s phone interrupted him. He ignored it. “Liam would not want you feeling bad.” Robert's eyes searched Willow’s downcast face. Another text alert went off, breaking the silence. Robert ignored it too. He was unsure of what to say next. “I am sorry you found out from the news. I wanted to tell you in person.” Again another text alert went off. Now that Liam’s death was public news, Robert should have expected people would reach out to him. 

“Thank you. You have always been so kind.” Willow opened her mouth to say something more, but Robert’s phone rang. 

Robert reached for his phone to see who was calling. It was Beck. Robert sent the call to voicemail. He would call him later.

“It sounds like you are needed.” She gestured to his phone, her face full of understanding. 

“Yes,” Robert said with a grim face. He needed to return to the Palace and duties. 

Robert stood up, and Willow walked him to the door. 

Robert walked into the hallway and turned to Willow, “If you need anything, please just let me know.” Other than at the funeral Liam, Robert was unsure when he would see her again. Liam was Robert’s link to Willow. Robert will need a new reason to see her now. 

Willow leaned against the door frame. “I am supposed to be the one saying that to you.” Affectionally reprimanded Willow. “Please, give your family my condolences.” He voice wobbled. “I really am sorry.” Tears filled her eyes. 

“Goodbye, Wilhelmina.” 

“Goodbye, Your Highness.” 

\- - - 

All Robert wanted to do was get some rest. He was physically and mentally drained. He spent the rest of his day helping his mother approve on press releases, assisting her plan Liam’s funeral, and escorting her to greet the mourners at the Palace gate. 

Robert and Len also had the responsibility of greeting their cousins, Penelope and Maribel. His cousins were the only two people who ever dared call him “Bobby.” Robert bit his tong at their nickname for him because they are the only members of his family that do not have a mean bone in their body which is surprising considering their parentage. Of course, they also lacked brain cells, among other things. 

Uncle Cyrus was currently missing, and MI-5 was working on locating him. Robert did not see the need to find Cyrus because Cyrus would appear once he hears the news that he moved up a number on the line of succession. Cyrus was probably in some sex den, contracting who knows what disease. 

The Duchy would be arriving the day of the funeral. Robert was able to convince his grandmother to layover in Paris in order to purchase a new mourning wardrobe on the Privy Purse. His mother did not need any more stress by having the Duchy arrive sooner.

Robert had one last person he needed to see before he could retire for the day, Ted Pryce. 

The lift door opened to Ted’s living and working quarters. Robert exited and was surprised to find a girl around Len’s age talking to Ted. 

The girl dropped to a quick curtsy. “Your Highness.” Her accent was American. “I am sorry for your loss.” She must be Ted’s daughter back from the States for Uni. 

“Thank you.” Robert recked his brain for a name. “Ophelia.” 

She smiled back. 

It was the details like remembering names or where someone attended school that the public appreciated. Remembering details makes it look like Robert cares. His father taught him that lesson. “How is Churchill going?”

“Great, thank you, Your Highness,” her smile grew larger.

Robert looked at Ted. “I needed to speak to you for a minute.”

Ted nodded his head in understanding that Robert wanted to speak to him alone. “Ophelia if you could-”

“I was heading out to a party.” She moved towards the lift and got in. “Goodnight, Dad. Your Highness.” 

Robert and Ted waited for the lift doors to close before starting their conversation. 

Ted spoke first. “I am sorry about Liam as well. It must be a shock to you.” 

“Yes, it is all very unexpected.” Dismissed Robert. That is not why Robert wanted to speak to Ted. “I would appreciate your discretion.”

Ted gave Robert a confused look. “Sir?” 

“I assume you received a call from the Royal Navy today.” Robert was aware of the procedures in place regarding his service in the Royal Navy. 

A knowing look crossed Ted’s face the moment Ted realized what Robert wanted to discuss. “I did,” Ted said slowly. 

“My family has just lost my brother in a plane crash. It would be best that they are not informed of what occurred during my deployment.” Robert veiled his order as a request. “There is no need to alarm them.”

Ted gave Robert an incredulous look. “You were forced to eject from your F-35.” 

Robert pursed his lips as Ted continued. 

“It took them 11 hours to locate and then rescue you.”

Robert was aware of what happened to him. He went through it. Robert will never forget that moment of panic went he had to decide to eject or die. It was the most terrifying moment of his life. Then he spent the night in the water, hoping that his locator beacon was functioning, wondering if he was ever going to be found. But he was found. 

"You had to overnight in the medical bay.”

Robert did not stay overnight in the medical bay. He was there only a couple of hours before his Captain notified him of his brother’s death. Ted did not need to know that bit of information. The Queen raised Robert to understand that there is a clear line between them, the Royal family, and staff.

“What I do not understand is why they waited so long to inform the Palace. We should have been immediately notified,” fumed Ted. 

“That is not important,” declared Robert. Robert wanted to end this conversation. With Liam’s death, Robert would not be expected to serve anymore. His time in the Royal Navy was over.

Ted looked like he wanted to argue with Robert.

“I am back safe and sound.” Robert’s voice was calm but with a bite. 

Ted opened his mouth to interrupt, but Robert held his hand up to stop Ted. 

“Nothing more to discuss,” in a tone that left no room to argue. Robert dryly added, “Unless you would like to inform the Queen of what occurred?” 

They both knew the Queen would eviscerate the messenger. 

“Discretion it is, Your Highness” agreed Ted. Ted knew when he had lost. 

Robert kept his face was inscrutable, not reflecting is win. “I also wanted to make sure that the families of the personnel who died on board the jet with Liam are provided for. If you could provide a list, I will see that arrangements are made.” 

Ted was taken back for a moment. “Yes, of course. That is kind of you.”

“Service and loyalty should be rewarded,” responded Robert in a matter-of-fact tone. Loyalty is the most essential character quality in a person. Ted proved his loyalty to the family, and it cost Ted his wife. Robert would never forget Ted’s loyalty, which is why Robert provided additional financial assistance to Ted. 

Robert moved toward the lift. 

“Prince Robert” called out Ted.

Robert turned to look at Ted expectantly. 

“I’m glad you are alive.”

“Thank you, Mr. Pryce.” 

A weary Ted stated, “You are very lucky.” 

Yes, Robert was quite aware of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> My thoughts on the characters:
> 
> Robert/Willow/Liam: Originally, I made Willow Liam’s girlfriend. I wanted to examine what Robert would have done in Liam’s place. Without a doubt, Robert would have gone after Willow (probably while she was still with Liam). Robert seems to be the type if he sees something he wants Robert will go after it. Then I saw something on Pinterest or Tumblr (I can’t remember) that was about what if Robert and Willow knew each other for years and then Robert notices Willow. I think it was a picture. If anyone knows what I am talking about and knows who made it, please let me know. I would like to put a note in here. That picture immediately made me think of Sabrina (the classic movie and not Sabrina the Teenage Witch), and this idea was born. Willow and Liam were best friends, which means that she was in Robert's life, and then one day Robert notices her. The only problem is that she has a crush on his brother. Is Willow over Liam? How is Robert going to keep her in his life? Are there going to be more flashbacks? 
> 
> Robert/Kathryn: At first, I was torn whether to include this relationship but I think it is needed. I don’t like the Kathryn on the show because I hate how she has an American accent most of the time. If you are a fan of Kathryn, please don’t be concerned. I will not bash/destroy any character. 
> 
> Robert: Robert had to eject from his fighter, but this time he was found. Did anyone catch the hints I left that Robert had to eject from his fighter? I wonder who is to blame? Or was it just an accident?
> 
> Robert/Ted: I always wondered what their relationship was like before Robert "died." Ted said that Robert was his favorite. Robert cared enough to see that Ted and Ophelia were provided for after Ted’s wife died.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it took to update this fic. I never anticipated that it would take so long, but real life has been very demanding!

Robert stood in the Banquet Hall staring at his brother’s coffin. The Union Jack draped over the coffin severing as a reminder to Robert of the importance of the speech he will give today. After accepting the country’s condolence for the death of Liam, Robert will deliver a speech to the world. His father should make it. However, Robert made one off-handed comment to his mother that his father did not seem fit to deliver the speech, his mother agreed, and his father, too absorbed in his loss, did not bother to protest the change of protocol.

What would be a private event for most people, the funeral of a loved one, is a spectacle of royal proportions for his family. Robert’s family would be under a microscope today. The press will dissect everything the royal family says or does not say, and anything they do or do not do. Robert is relying on that for the perseveration of the monarchy.

As if Robert did not know the importance of the speech, his mother reminded him this morning. 

Robert worked for the past few days on the speech and yet it was not what it needs to be. It needs to be sound bite worthy. What Robert has is nothing, which is frustrating for Robert.For some reason, he can not find the right words or even sentiment for the speech.

How could he give a speech about the loss of his brother when Robert could not remember the last thing he said to Liam? Last night, Len confided to Robert her last words to Liam. When Len asked Robert about his last words to Liam, Robert told Len that it was between him and Liam. What else could Robert say? The truth made him sound like a heartless monster.

Robert sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back his head, closed his eyes. He needed to clear his head. A click of heals on tiles alerted him that someone is approaching him. Robert expected his mother or Len, but it was not. He opened his eyes to see a concerned Willow. 

Willow arrived early for Liam’s Funeral because she wanted an opportunity to say goodbye to Liam in private. She did not expect to find Price Robert doing the same. Willow immediately regretted interrupting him. 

Before she came to live in England, Willow used to wonder what it was like to be a royal. Then, through her friendship with Liam, she saw what it was like. They had little privacy. The Royals were constantly on show some, like Prince Robert, more than others. Willow knew he appreciated his privacy. She should have let Robert be. 

She hesitantly asked. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, of course.” Robert automatically replied. He stood up and solemnly explained, “I have to give the speech for the family.”

Robert looked away missing Willow’s eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected change of protocol. 

“I am sure it will be perfect.” From what Willow witnessed over the years, everything Prince Robert did was perfect. 

“I am at a loss of what to say” confided Robert, still not looking at Willow. “Liam and I-” Robert's voice trailed off. He paused before starting again, “It was not until I tried to write my speech that it hit me, Liam and I weren’t particularly close.” He looked at Willow. 

Compassion radiated from Willow’s face. She was keenly aware of Liam’s and Prince Robert’s complicated relationship. 

Robert pressed on, fighting the voice in his head that told him not to reveal any more. “I don’t know why we weren’t. Maybe it was our roles in the family or the age gap or maybe-” Robert’s voice trailed off, he hesitated before he voiced his fear “I was a bad big brother.” Robert hated failing in his duties. He closed his eyes. “I just hope he knew how much I loved him.”

Willow stepped closer to Robert. “He knew.” 

Robert looked at her hopefully.

“Liam loved you. Idolized you. He even tried to be like you,” said Willow empathically. 

Robert raised an eyebrow at the last comment. He hoped Liam’s behavior was not a mirror of how Robert conducted himself. 

The corner of Willow’s mouth quirked up. “Obviously, he failed on emulating you.”

Robert’s mouth twitched at Willow’s comment.

“Whatever you say will be perfect.” Willow cast her eyes down to her feet. “Just don’t call him Sparrow.”

Robert’s forehead furrowed in confusion. Sparrow was Liam’s nickname. “Why ever not? It’s the code name MI-6 gave him.”

Willow took a deep breath before revealing one of Liam’s secret. “He hated being called it. Sparrow. Spare.”

Robert showed no outward reaction. “Liam never said anything.” Robert knew that it irritated Liam when he was called Sparrow, which is why Robert did it. However, Willow’s statement inferred that there was more than irritation behind Liam’s dislike of his codename, there was hurt. Robert should have been a better brother and risen above his pettiness and jealousy of Liam. “It is funny how death makes people reexamine their life and regrets.” 

Willow nodded her head in agreement. 

There was a long pause before Robert impulsively asked, “Would you come to dinner tonight?” 

Willow looked physically taken back at his question and alarm filed her eyes. 

It was not until Robert replayed what he said in his head that Robert realized that it might sound like he was asking her out on a date, which he was not. That would be highly inappropriate at his brother’s funeral. Robert needed to clarify the situation. “It is just family and close friends.” 

Willow had attended similar dinners over the years, but unlike all the other times Liam would not be there. 

Robert added “Beck will be there,” still trying to correct his blunder. 

Willow was reluctant to agree, but something in Robert’s eyes made her accept. “Yes, of course, I’ll be there.”

Robert smiled back at her. 

They stood in awkward silence, neither knowing what to say next. 

Being around Robert always made Willow self-conscious to a degree. She was always in awe of him. It was hard not to be when Robert was perpetually the perfect prince. Willow broke the silence. “I wanted a to say goodbye to him,” gesturing to the coffin. Willow knew she needed to say goodbye to Liam and the what-ifs in her head.

Realization dawned on Robert that Willow wanted some time alone with the casket and was not here to see Robert. “Yes, of course. I’ll leave you to it.”He hoped his face did not reflect his disappointment. “I need to finish my speech.”

Robert walked past Willow when she blurted out, “Just speak from your heart.” 

Robert shot her a questioning look. 

“For your speech. That is all you need to do.” 

At least she thought he had a heart, which is more than his father thought. When Robert reached the entrance to the banquet hall, he turned around. He watched Willow slowly approach the coffin and place her hand on it. Robert turned away when he heard her start to cry. 

\- - - 

Robert walked out of the Palace with Len on his arm. He was proud that Len did not appear to be under the influence of any substance, legal or illegal. They walked to the right step and paused, as protocol demanded. 

Liam would have hated all the pomp and circumstance. Robert loves it all. There is no wondering about how one should act because there are set protocols. 

Robert made his way over to where he was to receive the official condolences. He looked up the steps to where extended family and friends stood. Beck and Sebastian nodded at Robert. Robert also spotted Willow standing next to her grandfather. Her eyes and nose were red from crying.

The little blond reporter sympathetically looked at him. “Prince Robert, with heavy hearts we offer our condolences to you as a grieving nation.”

“Thank you. To many, my brother was just the spare. He was more than that. Liam was my brother and the heart of this family. He loved his family, and he loved this country. Liam will be greatly missed.” 

Robert then escorted Len to the car. He was about to get into the car when he spotted his father greeting mourners. This was an opportunity for Robert to show his father he cared for the people too and greet the crowd as long as his father did. 

Robert accepted some flowers from an elderly lady when he glanced over at his father. His father was hugging a little boy. Anger flashed through Robert. His father rarely embraced him growing up or showed much of any physical affection with Robert. Yet, with Liam and Len, his father was always affectionate. Robert gave up years ago trying to understand why he was treated differently. It would not change anything.

Robert could see his father fighting back the tears as his father held the boy. Clearly, his father was thinking about Liam. Robert wondered if his father would have been this distraught if it was Robert who died. 

\- - - 

Robert amusingly watched across the dining table as his sister reverted to her twelve-year-old self at the sight of Beck. It was playing with fire dangling his best friend in front of his sister. Nothing could come of it. Beck was married, and Beck knew better than to cross the line with Len while he was married. Robert needed to ensure that Len stayed clean. Beck would help Robert keep his sister away from her weaknesses. 

Robert glanced down the table to see his father staring into nothingness. 

The Duchy, seated to the King’s right, was animately complaining about something across the table to Cyrus. 

To Cyrus’ left sat Penelope, Maribel, and Len who were all busy gawking at Beck. 

Unfortunately, Len was sitting next to their mother, who looked perturbed at Len. The Queen was halfway through her second glass of wine. The Queen looked at Len and then turned to Beck. “Will your wife be joining us too, Beck?” Their mother stressed the word ‘wife.’ 

Len’s smile turned to a frown at the mention of Beck’s wife, and Len eyed the empty seat next to Robert.

Robert was irritated at his mother for that needless jibe at Len. Beck’s marriage was a sore spot for Len. Robert earlier informed the Queen that Willow would be joining them for dinner. 

Beck gave the Queen a charming smile, “She needed to remain in the country.” 

Willow entered the dining room. Robert stood. “I invited Willow to join us.” 

Len shot Robert a questioning look. Beck tried to hide a knowing smile. Penelope and Maribel did not stop staring at Beck to look at Willow. The Duchy and Cyrus were too busy fawning over each other to notice the addition to the table. 

Robert turned his gaze to his father. The King adored Willow. 

The King stood and walked over to Willow to hug her before she could make it to her seat. “It is good to see you, Willow. It has been far too long.” 

The last time Willow saw the King was at a charity function a couple of months after that night at the Pub. The King told her not to be a stranger, but she still stayed away. If only she hadn’t stayed away, would Liam still be alive?

The King pulled back to look at her. “I am sure that Liam would have wanted it like this.”

Willow was overwhelmed by emotions. It felt like coming home. She missed the King the past months. He was always so kind to her over the years almosta second father. Her eyes watered. “Thank you, your Majesty.” Willow gave the King a half-smile. The King reeked of alcohol. It was not like him. Her smile faltered. 

Robert pulled out the chair for Willow who looked a bit overwhelmed. 

She gave him a small smile, “Thank you, your Highness.”

“Welcome, Willow,” extended the Queen graciously, before giving her son an assessing glance.

The Palace staff brought in the first course. 

Conversation at the table was strained but polite. Robert observed Willow, who seemed to become more at ease by the second course. 

After the staff removed the plates for the second course, Willow leaned over to Robert to tell him, “The speech you gave was perfect.” She said it quietly but there was a lull in conversation at the table thus her voice carried to the entire table. Heads turned to focus on Willow and Robert. 

Robert kept his reaction to her compliment measured. He gave her a small smile. Inside Robert was elated that she liked his speech. 

“You’re going to be a stellar king,” said Penelope. 

“Yah,” added Maribel.

Robert could feel his father eyes on him. 

“You are a credit to the family, nephew.” Complimented Cyrus. 

“You will need to do a PR tour soon.” Stated his mother. 

The King, who remained silent throughout the courses, finally spoke. “That will not be necessary.”

The Queen looked at King to explain himself.

The King looked the Queen straight in the eye. “I’m considering asking Parliament for a referendum.”

All but Robert looked expectantly at the King, waiting for him to reveal the subject of the referendum. Robert suspected that knew what his father was going to say next, but hoped that he was wrong. 

The King looked at everyone but his son. “To abolish the monarchy.”

The table was silent for a moment as the King’s words and full implication of his words sank in. Then, the Duchy and Cyrus began in on the King. 

Robert looked to his mother, expecting her to do something but she sat in her chair drinking, while the Duchy and Cyrus argued for the monarchy. 

Robert knew better than to say anything to his father. It was Robert’s fault that the King wanted to abolish the monarchy. 

Robert felt Willow’s stare on him, but he would not meet her eyes. He hated his father for embarrassing him like this. Robert stood up. He was not going listen to his father announce to everyone that Robert was not fit to be king. Robert’s plan would need to be put in place after all. Robert threw his napkin down on the table and stood.“I’ve lost my appetite. Excuse me,” and he walked out. 

Willow’s eyes followed Prince Robert as he left. The King’s announcement shocked her.Her heart went out to Prince Robert. He just lost his brother, and now he was losing the role he was literally born into. It did not make any sense, but neither did Liam’s death. 

No one at the table said anything about Prince Robert’s abrupt departure from dinner. It always amazed Willow at how the family could pretend that nothing happened and continue doing whatever they were doing. Willow sat through the entire strained and uncomfortable dinner. After dinner, she made a quick goodbye. The family seemed to absorbed in possible repercussion of the King’s decision to notice her take a left, and not a right, out the dining room door. 

Willow approached Prince Robert’s door. It was slightly ajar. She looked in. Prince Robert sat at a table with a chess board. He was not looking at chessboard but at an hourglass in his hand. Robert’s face contorted with anger and then threw the hourglass against a wall. Willow heard glass break, which made her jump back from the door. It was the first time in the all the years she knew Prince Robert that Willow witnessed the cracks in his perfect composure. 

Willow looked down at the chocolate cake she was bringing to Prince Robert. The palace kitchen made the best chocolate cake. It was her favorite cake, and she had spent years eating cakes. 

Willow stopped by the kitchen before making her way to Prince Robert’s room to get a slice for him. She presumed he must be hungry. If she were in his shoes, she would be. It also provided her with a reason to see him. Willow’s concern for Prince Robert grew after what she just witnessed a few seconds ago. Prince Robert was hurting and needed someone. 

Willow took a deep breath and gathered her all the courage she had; she was a Ravenclaw not a Gryffindor after all. She softly knocked on the door before entering. 

Robert was astonished to see Willow enter his room. 

“You didn’t have an opportunity to eat any cake, so I brought you some, your Highness. It’s chocolate.” Willow placed the slice of cake before Prince Robert and took a seat across from him. 

Robert was uncertain if she saw his outburst. He looked over at the wall he threw his hourglass. Willow’s back was to it. She acted as if she saw nothing. Robert followed her lead.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. 

Willow looked between Robert and the cake expectingly. 

Robert gauged from Willow’s look that she expected him to eat the cake immediately. He was not inclined, but it was the polite thing to do. He grabbed the fork and took a bite.

Willow gave him a small smile. 

“Please, have some.”He pushed the plate towards her. Robert requested the kitchens to prepare the cake tonight because it was Willow’s favorite. 

“I already had a slice,” she replied, but Willow looked torn regarding Prince Robert’s offer. 

Robert raised an eyebrow, “But it is your favorite cake.” He held out the fork out to Willow.

Willow did a double take. It surprised her that he knew it was her favorite. Willow grabbed the fork from Robert and took a bite. 

Robert internally smiled at the look of contentment that was on Willow’s face as she took her bite of the cake. “I would like to apologize for dinner. I did not expect it to be that dramatic.” 

Willow handed Robert back the fork. “How are you dealing with-,” Willow was at a loss at what to say next. 

Robert raised an eyebrow. “My father’s idea to abolish the very foundation of this country’s government and my birthright?” 

The humor in Robert’s voice caused Willow’s mouth curved into a smile. “Yes, that.”

Robert took a deep breath. “I don’t know.” It was the truth. He was filled with conflicting emotions. Robert ate a bite of the cake. 

Robert was prepared to preserve his birthright, even if it meant destroying his father. However, at times over the years, the idea of not being king appealed to Robert. Wistfully Robert confided in Willow, “Part of me would like to walk away. Live somewhere in the country, away from the constant scrutiny and noise, raising a family with the woman I love.”

Willow’s brows drew together thoughtfully before gently responding, “You could still have that and be king.” 

He handed Willow the fork. “Could I?” Robert held Willow’s gaze. 

There was something in the way that Robert said his statement and the intensity in his eyes as he looked at her that it made her heart flutter for a moment. She had to break her eye contact with Robert. Willow looked down at the cake and took another bite. It was almost gone. 

Robert held in his impatient sigh as he witnessed Willow draw back from him, after his question. Willow was not ready for what Robert wanted—yet. He could wait. Robert steered the conversation to a safer topic. “Do you think I should fight for the monarchy?” Robert was curious of Willow thoughts on the subject. He hoped that his father would change his mind, and not force Robert to implement his plan to preserve the monarchy, but after tonight it was highly unlikely.

Willow handed Robert the fork back. “I think you should do what is best for you. Not the country. Not your family. For you.” She let the words sink in before, with convection, she added,“But for the record, I think you would make a great king.”

\- - -

Robert strolled into White’s, the oldest and most exclusive members’ club in London. At White’s, he could relax among his peer’s without the fear of press. It was also where friendships were maintained, and new connections with the right sort of people were made. Robert found the old-boy’s club invaluable tool over the years. His father, though a member, never frequents the members-only club because of its archaic policy of refusing women entry. His father’s disdain for the club, just made Robert relish the place even more.

Robert spotted Sebastian and Beck playing snooker in a corner far away from prying ears. Robert made his way over to join them. He was late. Robert’s mother intercepted him on his way out of the Palace. The Queen told him not to worry about his father’s referendum nonsense because she would take care of the issue. Robert learned long ago, the only way to make something go away is to do it himself-which is what he intends to do. 

Sebastian looked up from his shot he was alining with his cue. “Beck was just telling me about tonight’s fun family dinner.” 

Robert watched as Sebastian missed his shot. “Hmm,” was Robert’s noncommittal response. Robert was not inclined to discuss dinner. He rather focus on the future. “What do you have for me?”

Sebastian gave Robert a Cheshire Cat grin. “I have five well respected and high credentialed doctors prepared to say that the King is mentally unfit to rule.”

Robert’s eyebrows rose. He was very pleased.

When the King informed Robert of his intent to abolish the monarchy, Robert began devising a plan to save his birthright. The Regency Act of 1937 immediately came to mind. If the King were declared mentally unfit, then Robert, as next-in-line to the throne, would become Regent and rule in his father’s stead. To have the King held to be mentally unfit, Robert would need at least three of the five designated people to find the King unfit. The people who can make the declaration are the consort of the Sovereign, the Lord Chancellor, the Speaker of the House of Commons, the Lord Chief Justice of England and the Master of the Rolls. Robert would also need medical support. Due to his father’s impeccable timing, Robert was leaving for the HMS Queen Matilda and unable to further his plan himself, so Robert asked the two people he trusted the most to help.

Beck handed Robert the cue. “Tonight’s dinner further supports that position.”

“Members of the club were also questioning as to why the King failed to make the speech today. I may have inadvertently hinted as to the reason.” Added Sebastian. 

“Good.” That is what Robert wanted when he made his off-handed comment to his mother. Robert turned to Beck, “I assume I have the Master of Roll’s support?”

“My godfather stands with you, Robbie,” Beck stated emphatically. 

Robert bent down to aline his shot. “I have enough on the Speaker of the House of Common to ensure her support.” He would arrange a meeting in the next couple of days. 

“You’ll need one more,” reminded Beck.

Sebastian gave Robert a quizzical look. “Is the Queen not an option?”

“Possibly.” Robert was hesitant to ask his mother. His mother could be rather duplicitous. The Queen at the end of the day would support the victor.Robert drew the cue back, “It would be best if I had another.”That left him with two options, Lord Chief Justice of England or the Lord Chancellor.Robert released his cue.

Sebastian frowned as Robert made his shot. “Who are you thinking of?”

Robert moved around the table to aline his next shot. “Lord Cavill of Pembroke.”

“The Lord Chief Justice of England?” Asked Beck skeptically. “He is above reproach. He can’t be bought or blackmailed.”

Robert debated himself on his selection during his downtime on the Carrier. “Yes, which makes him the perfect supporter.” Robert was confident that Pembroke was the best option for the plan. “He also happens to be Willow’s grandfather’s closest friend. If I have his backing, I have Pembroke’s support.” The risk with Pembroke was that it would take some time to convince him, and Robert was not sure he had the time. Robert needed his father declared unfit before the King had the opportunity to submit the referendum, and irrevocably damage the monarchy. Therefore, Robert needed to buy some time somehow.

“Your fascination with Willow is becoming clear to me now.” Sebastian leaned against his cue as he waited for Robert to miss or win the game. 

Robert looked up from his shot for a moment. His fascination with Willow began before he conceived the plan, but Robert did not bother to correct Sebastian’s statement. Something Robert would later regret. Robert took his final shot and sunk a ball. He won. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I would like to thank everyone who has read/commented/given kudos/followed this fic. I really do appreciate it! 
> 
> Updating the fic- Real life for the next couple of months is going to get even crazier than it has been, so I will probably be able to update a fic a couple of times a month. I will not abandon this, but please bear with me. The plan is alternate updating between this fic and Choices and Consequences. 
> 
> My thoughts:
> 
> Robert/Willow - Their relationship is slow a burn (I hope I used that right). To me, Willow always appeared in the show in awe of Robert until the last few episodes of the season. Robert comes across as the perfect prince and works to convey that image to the world. My favorite part to write was the cake bit. I thought it would be nice to have Willow do something thoughtful for Robert. Has anyone else noticed that Robert does all kinds of thoughtful things for everyone else, but they don't seem to do them back for him? Since Willow was/is Liam's best friend, I think she would be acutely aware of his relationship with Robert-- the good and the bad. 
> 
> Willow/King- I loved the chess scene in the last episode of season 4 regarding how the King would adore Willow. Willow, growing up with Liam, would have been around the King and he would have loved her. Through this fic, I get to explore that relationship a bit. 
> 
> Robert's plan-I never believed Robert had a motive to kill the King because there was a much easier way for Robert to remove his father-- have King Simon declared mentally unfit! In my head-cannon, as soon as King Simon told Robert what he was going to do, Robert began plotting against his father. If you get the impression that Robert is hesitant about his plan, then I am glad. Robert would like nothing more than his father to stop with the referendum. To Robert, his father is forcing him to react. 
> 
> Beck- Yep, he is in this fic. I loved Beck since his first appearance in the show. The scene where Len cuddles up with him in season 1 is one of my favorite in the show. I am so irritated that he is rarely in the show. Beck is Robert's best friend. He should be in it more. 
> 
> Sebastian- I am bringing him in earlier because I adore him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting for this update! Here it is . . .

Robert was just about to take a bite of toast when his sister burst into the room. The last time Robert saw his sister up at this time in the morning was because she was still awake from the night before. Robert observed her as she dejectedly threw herself into the chair next to him. Len did not appear to be impaired. “Morning.”

Len did not respond, but instead crossed her arms across her chest and asked, “Is the referendum because of me?”

The question made Robert pause. “No. Why would you ever think that?”

“Dad didn’t decide about the referendum till I became the spare,” darkly responded Len.

Robert frowned. “Len, father’s referendum is not about you.” Robert knew that for a fact. “Believe me.” The last thing Robert wanted was his little sister to think that was that the referendum was her fault. It was his fault. “He is proud of you.”

“Mmm.”

Len did not look convinced by Robert reassurances.

Robert forced out in an upbeat tone, “Besides Father hasn’t decided anything.” Or at least he hoped it sounded positive. Robert forced a smile on his face to further convenience his sister. He knew his father was not considering it but already decided on the referendum.

Len nodded her head in acceptance, but Robert could still see the uncertainty in her eyes.

“Are you going to be home tonight?” Len quietly asked.

“No, I have a prior engagement tonight.” It was time for him to end things with Kathryn. Robert checked his watched. He needed to leave soon to meet with the Speaker of the House. However, he needed to speak to Len regarding a sensitive topic. Len was on edge with Liam’s death, Robert didn’t want to upset Len further, but she was going to find out soon enough. It wasn’t like it could be concealed.

Robert cleared his voice drawing Len’s attention. Hesitantly Robert began, “I don’t want you to hear from anyone else, but Beck is going to be a father.” Beck and his wife had a complicated relationship, but a child removed the possibility of divorce for Beck.

Len bit her lip, and her voice wobbled, “Is he?”

“I’ve agreed to be godfather.” Robert couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice. He was honored last night to be asked by Beck.

Len’s eyes started to glaze over.

Robert did not see the point in continuing speaking to Len when she was trapped in her head. “Will you see the cousins off?”

Len absently nodded her head.

Robert stood and buttoned his suit jacket. He placed a comforting hand on Len’s shoulder. She looked up at him. “Your new security detail starts today, a Mr. Frost, I believe. Can you please not make it a temporary position?” Len had the reputation of going through security details like she went through drugs. Robert needed the whole family to be on their best behavior as the battle for the monarchy begins.

Len acknowledged Robert’s request with a flat, “I will be on my best behavior.”

Robert shot Len a skeptical look.

Len threw her arms up in the air, “Promise. No public image nightmare.”

\- - -

Robert took a sip of champagne as he surveyed his mother’s garden party. The garden party marked the return of his family to their regular social calendar. Although Robert had no official obligations the past couple of weeks, he was busy. The Speaker of the House agreed to Robert’s request only after Robert reminded her of a fascinating series of videos he located. Robert still needs the Lord Chief Justice of England support, if the King was going to be declared unfit to rule. Robert had yet to find a discreet way to start laying the groundwork with Pembroke.

The Queen was in fine form this week as she prepared for her garden party. Nothing was going to stop her from hosting it, including a pesky security threat to the family. Robert assumed his mother’s desire for the garden party is related to her and Cyrus’ scheme to save the monarchy.

Len had been acting cagey about something the past couple of weeks. Presumably, she was using again. Robert had yet to find any evidence of her using, and he loathed the idea of a confronting her without some definite proof. However, true to her word Len kept her new security detail.

The King and Robert managed to avoid seeing each other until the garden party. Robert was unsure whether his father would appear for the garden party. According to the Queen, the King didn’t want to attend. The King did appear, though his mind seemed somewhere else to those who came across him.

Robert spotted Willow in the reception tent. A small smile appeared on his face. He hoped she would be at the party today. His smile dimmed when he saw Gemma, Liam’s ex-girlfriend, approached Willow. No good could come out of those two conversing. Robert still remembered the day he found a soaked Willow dripping water onto the Palace halls after a fight between Gemma and Willow turned physical and ended when the fell into the lake. Willow blamed the alcohol for her actions. Robert blamed Liam.

As Robert approached the two women, he heard Gemma say, “I don’t understand why you were allowed to stand there and I wasn’t. You weren’t even his girlfriend or anything.”

“I was his best friend.” Willow defensively crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re just the ex who dumped him for Dubai and another guy— and haven’t been seen since,” retorted Willow in a sweet tone that did nothing to hide the hostility in her voice.

There was no love lost between the two of them. Gemma resented Liam’s close relationship with Willow. Willow hated that Gemma was Liam’s first love. Something Gemma loved to throw in Willow’s face.

A mocking smile appeared on Gemma’s face, “From what I heard you’ve been MIA for months. Why is that?”

Gemma’s point hit its mark. Willow started to take a step forward but stopped when she heard Prince Robert.

“Wilhelmina, Gemma,” Robert’s eyes darted between the two women as he placed himself between them.

“Your Highness, I am so sorry about Liam,” offered Gemma with a mix of false and real sincerity. Gemma knew better than to make a scene in front of Prince Robert.

Willow acknowledged Prince Robert with a subdued smile. Willow couldn’t help but think the only thing Gemma was sorry about was that she could no longer be an English princess. You can’t marry once prince after sleeping with his brother.

“Thank you, Gemma.” Robert gave Gemma a tight smile. He wondered if he would ever become accustomed to people offering him condolences. “If you don’t mind, but I wanted a word with Wilhelmina.”

Gemma’s smile turned to a frown at Willow being singled out.

Willow’s eyes widened for a moment. Prince Robert was offering her an escape from Gemma’s clutches.

Robert extended his right arm to indicate that they should leave toward the rose garden.

Willow looked to Robert from the side of her eye, “Thank you for intervening.”

“I didn’t want another lake incident,” teased Robert.

Willow groaned in embarrassment at the reference. The events from that night were blurry after the copious amount of alcohol Willow drank. Willow remembered only three things. First, the sound’s of Liam’s laughter as she and Gemma fell into the frigid lake. Second, Prince Robert and a Nobel Peace Prize recipient finding her stumbling about the Palace barefoot and soaking wet. Third, Prince Robert offering her his tuxedo jacket because her white dress was see-through due to her ‘swim’ in the lake. “Don’t remind me. That was not one of my finest moments.”

Robert gave her an indulgent smile.

“I think I’ve seen more of you in the past month than in years,” declared Willow in an attempt to change the topic.

“I hope you won’t mind seeing more of me,” matter-of-factly stated Robert.

Not understanding Robert’s statement, Willow shot Robert a perplexed look.

“I need a favor. Or rather help. Len’s social media presence needs some-” Robert searched for the right word, “assistance. Mother currently has all of Len’s tweets going through Rachel. As you can imagine that the situation is not ideal.” Robert wholeheartedly agreed with his mother that Len could not go on tweeting as she had. Princesses should not be tweeting about sexual relations. It was highly inappropriate. Moreover, Robert never needed to know that much about his sister’s sex life. Len was furious about the new protocols, and that was never a good thing. Willow would be the perfect person to both sooth Len’s ruffled feathers and appease the Queen.

“I did wonder what happened to Len’s twitter.” It looked like Len’s twitter was hacked. Gone were the colorful tweets, replaced by wholesome ones. Willow had a good laugh at Len’s tweet that Len loved her mother.

“For the sake of peace in the Palace, I was hoping you would agree to be her social media advisor.” At the last second, he added, “And mine.” It would be one way to keep Willow close to him.

Willow tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear.

“You have this ability to manage my family with grace and kindness, and I know that isn’t easy.” It is one of Willow’s assets that Robert appreciated most. More so now, at how effortlessly and discreetly she manages that near impossible task.

Willow stopped moving and looked up at Robert, “You decided to fight for the monarchy.” It was the only reason why Robert would care so much about the family’s image.

“Yes,” Robert’s eyes twinkled. “Someone told me that they thought I would make a great king.” He had planned to fight long before Willow’s comment, but it was nice to know that his future queen supported him.

A bright smile lit up Willow’s face as Prince Robert parroted her words back to her.

“What do you say about the job?”

There was only one answer she could give, “Yes, of course, Your Highness.” It was an unprecedented job opportunity.

Robert pursed his lips at her use of ‘Your Highness.’ Willow had never called him Robert in all the years that they knew each other. That would need to change. “You know that you can call me Robert, right? You have known me for 12 years.”

“I know,” hesitantly Willow responded. She looked up at Prince Robert with such reluctance and added, “It’s just that you're the future King of England.”

“Yes, That bit of information has been brought to my attention before,” dryly responded Robert.

Willow burst out laughing.

Robert couldn’t help but join her.

After their laughter died down, and Robert spotted Pembroke over Willow’s head. Pembroke was standing next to Willow’s grandfather. Robert escorted Willow to the two men. They were staring at something and conversing in hushed tones. They stopped speaking as soon as the saw Willow and Robert approach. Robert looked to see what they were observing. His father was assisting a member of staff with preparing desserts to be served instead of socializing with the guests as he usually would be doing.

“Your father doesn’t seem to be himself,” commented Pembroke.

“Losing a child is hard,” softly commented Willow’s grandfather, his voice thick with emotion.

Willow placed a comforting hand on her grandfather’s arm.

Seeing the opportunity to start laying the groundwork for declaring his father unfit to rule with Lord Chief Justice of England, Robert stiffly told the group, “My father hasn’t been well for some time.”

Pembroke and Willow’s grandfather gave each other identical looks of concern.

Robert’s attention was pulled from the group when he saw a familiar face walked past the group- Colonel Lacey. So much for his mother keeping her affair discreet. Robert would need to remove the man before the King saw Alister. “If you excuse me.”

As Robert made his way over to his mother and Alister, someone bumped into him from behind causing Robert to stumble into the Ambassador of Uruguay who spilled champagne down Robert’s jacket. Robert quickly assured the Ambassador that everything was fine. However, Robert would need to change his clothes. He could not walk around the garden party reeking of alcohol.

Robert passed his cousins dragging an unconscious American swimmer down the Palace halls as he made his way to change his shirt and jacket. Robert did not bother to ask what they were doing. He wanted plausible deniability.

Robert quickly found the identical suit jacket and shirt he was wearing. He had two of everything for situations like this. Robert removed his suit jacket, and as he did so, he felt something in one of his pockets. Reaching inside the pocket, Robert found a memory stick that was not in there before the garden party.

Robert couldn’t help but wonder why someone would not bother to hand it to him. He walked over to his laptop and inserted the memory stick. There two files on the stick. Robert clicked on first the file. Within seconds of skimming the document, Robert realized it was the official crash report regarding his F-35’s crash. Robert scrolled to the end to read the determination of the cause of the crash—mechanical error. It was odd that the report did not arrive through official channels, so Robert clicked on the second file. It was also a crash report, but it was dated the day before the official report. The two reports were nearly identical except for the cause of the crash. According to the second report, his fighter was remotely accessed and scuttled.

\- - -

Willow wanted to say goodbye to the King before she left for the day. She found the King deep in thought in the portrait gallery holding a strawberry tart and starring at the portraits of his ancestors.

“Your Majesty, I jus-”

The King interrupted Willow. “Would you like a strawberry tart? I placed the Union Jack in it myself.” He extended the tart to her.

Willow grabbed the tart from the King. “Thank you.” Willow already had several tarts, but it wasn’t like Willow could refuse the King. He looked so proud of himself.

The King returned to staring at portraits.

Willow’s eyes followed to see which one that captured his attention. It was Charles I’s portrait.

The King let out a deep sigh. “There are monarchs on these walls that have done so many despicable things to preserve the monarchy.”

Willow didn’t know how to respond to a comment like that. Apparently, she didn’t need to.

“Everyone seems to have an opinion about my referendum, but you’ve stayed quiet. What are your thoughts?”

“Are you sure you want my opinion?” asked a reluctant and wary Willow.

The King attempted to conceal his smile. “I’m sure.”

Willow’s brows furred together as she softly told the King, “I think you are wrong.” Her voice grew louder and more passionate as she continued, “The monarchy puts you in a unique position. Above the fray of politics and self-interest. You have the power to do so much good.” Willow grew uncomfortable by the weight of the King’s stare. She felt like he was assessing and weighing her.

The King tilted his head and inquired, “And Robert, would he do so much good?”

Without a second of hesitation, “Of course, he has everything to give. He is compassionate and generous and kind and inspiring.” Willow could not fathom why the King would ask her such a question. Everyone knew Robert was born to be King. Willow blushed the tiniest bit as she confessed, “He inspires me.” She paused and bit her lip before adding,“He inspired Liam.”

\- - -

It was only Robert’s excellent breeding that forced him to return to the party after finding out the top Royal Navy officials were trying to cover up that someone tried to kill him.

After the garden party ended Robert retreated to his rooms. He fixed his gaze on the chessboard in front of him, hoping it would help him decipher what occurred and determine what Robert’s next move needs to be. There were only two possible reasons why the top brass would conceal the cause of his crash. First, they were trying to hide that there is a traitor in their mist. Second, and the more alarming reason, the order came from above them to scuttle Robert’s plane. Robert quickly dismissed the Prime Minister as a culprit, which left the King as the only other possible option.

Yes, his father was harsh on Robert and to an extent Len and Liam, but it was because the King had high expectations of them, and rightly so. But did his father have the stomach to order the death of his own son?

The gold pawn on chessboard was moved to e4. Robert looked up to see his father sitting across from him. Lost in his thoughts, Robert failed to notice his father enter and sit across from him. Robert said nothing but he picked up his pawn and mirrored his father’s move.

They sat there in silence battling each other for the win as they had done countless other times.

The King made a strategical error in moving his king.

Robert’s forehead furrowed. “When I was little I thought that you could do no wrong, that you were always right. But your not.” Robert reached for his queen.

The King raised an eyebrow. It was the second time that day he was told that.

“You’re wrong about me.” Robert’s queen took his father’s pawn checkmating the King.

The King gave Robert a look that only meant one thing; the King was assessing and weighing Robert.

Robert pressed on, letting his mask of inference slip. “Please give me a chance to show you a different side of me before you go to Parliament. Let me prove to you that I have a heart.”

The King said nothing for a few moments before he slowly nodded his head and responded, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> My thoughts on the characters: 
> 
> Robert and the Queen- To me the Queen has always relied on Robert. Robert, as the oldest and heir, was forced to grow up faster than his siblings. He also took on or was forced to take on the responsibility of protecting (in his way) his siblings from some of the realities of the Palace, their parents, and their parents' dysfunctional relationship. 
> 
> Robert and Len- I loved their relationship on the show. I always wondered what would Len’s character be like if Robert was alive, he seemed to keep her checked a bit. Or did he? How will Robert’s presence impact Len? How will she handle benign the spare? Will Jasper and Len happen? (hint: of course)
> 
> Robert and the King- I never much liked King Simon, but after I saw the flashback scene with them playing chess, I hated King Simon. With Robert alive will King Simon still seek to end the monarchy? How will the King handle the loss of his favorite child? Will the King still die? 
> 
> Robert and Willow- to be discussed next chapter.


End file.
